cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bexar
The State of Bexar (Estado Bexarano) was the cover name of Freistaat Preussen from 2008 to 2013. Geography Bexar is an archipelago of islands located in the northern Caribbean Sea at the confluence with the Gulf of Mexico and the Atlantic Ocean. It lies between latitudes 19° and 24°N, and longitudes 74° and 85°W. The former United States lies 90 miles across the Straits of Florida to the north and northwest, the Bahamas to the north, Hispaniola to the east, Jamaica and the Cayman Islands to the south, and Mexico to the west. Bexar is the principal island, surrounded by four smaller groups of islands: the Colorados Archipelago on the northwestern coast, the Sabana Archipelago on the north-central Atlantic coast, the Jardines de la Reina on the south-central coast and the Canarreos Archipelago on the southwestern coast. Chief towns and cities include the capital Cuidad del Rey, Ocho Ríos, Puerto Antonio, Negril, and Bahía de Montego. The main island is 1,199 km (745 mi) long, constituting most of the nation's land area (105,006 km2 (40,543 sq mi)) and is the largest island in the Caribbean and 16th-largest island in the world by land area. The main island consists mostly of flat to rolling plains apart from the Montañas Azules mountains in the southeast, whose highest point is Pico Turquino (1,975 m (6,480 ft)). The second-largest island is Isla Santo Tomás in the Canarreos archipelago, with an area of 3,056 km2 (1,180 sq mi). Bexar has a total land area of 110,860 km2 (42,803 sq mi). Climate With most of the island south of the Tropic of Cancer, the local climate is tropical, moderated by northeasterly trade winds that blow year-round. In general (with local variations), there is a drier season from November to April, and a rainier season from May to October. The average temperature is 21 °C (69.8 °F) in January and 27 °C (80.6 °F) in July. The warm temperatures of the Caribbean Sea and the fact that Bexar sits across the entrance to the Gulf of Mexico combine to make the country prone to frequent hurricanes. These are most common in September and October. This has led to much of the islands infrastructure and industry to be moved underground. Resources The most important mineral resource is Uranium, of which Bexar has the world's second largest reserves. Bexar is the world's fifth-largest producer of marble. Recent oil exploration has revealed that the North Bexar Basin could produce approximately 4.6 billion barrels (730,000,000 m3) to 9.3 billion barrels (1.48×109 m3) of oil. In 2006, Bexar started to test-drill these locations for possible exploitation. History Bexar was discovered by the Spanish explorer, Cristobal Bejar, in 1494, and was a Spanish colony until 1873, when the last of the Spanish Dons were pushed out and Bexaran independance was declared. Since then Bexar's history has been tumultuous to say the least. Government Bexar is a single party authoritarian dictatorship under the undisputed leadership of the Caudillo (Leader), Generalissimo Hermann Von Salza. The Caudillo is the Jefe de Estado y de Gobierno, (Head of State and Government), and Comandante en Jefe de la Fuerza Armada Nacional (Commander in Chief of the National Armed Forces). He is assisted by the Consejo de Ministros (Council of Ministers), who are appointed by and serve at the pleasure of the Caudillo. There is also a unicameral Parliament, the Consejo Nacional del Movimiento (National Council of the Movement), which is a purely advisory body elected by neither direct or universal suffrage. Below the national level , Bexar is divided into 16 Provinces (Provincias): *1. Nueva Galicia (Ocho Ríos) *2. Nuevo León (Puerto Antonio) *3. Cuidad del Rey (Cuidad del Rey) *4. Castilla la Nueva (Negril) *5. San Fransisco (Lucia) *6. Santa Isabel (Río Negro) *7. Santa Ana (Sevilla la Nueva) *8. San Juan (Boca) *9. San Martin (Negril) *10. San Pedro (Corral de Mayo) *11. Santa Engracia (Christiana) *12. Santiago (Bahía de Montego) *13. Santa Catalina (Santiago de la Vega) *14. Santa Maria (Puerto Santa Maria) *15. Puerto Terrestre (Rio Cobre) *16. Isla Santo Tomás (Bahía de Morant) Foreign Relations The State of Bexar currently enjoys close diplomatic and trade relations with the Redneckville, Fidelis, WinterWar, Tristonia and Siperia. International Agreements The State of Bexar became a member of the Nordreich Alliance in May 2009, following the merger of the former Lone Star Republic alliance into Nordreich. In 2011, Nordreich became part of the now defunct Mjölnir Bloc, as by extension, did Bexar. Demographics The population of Bexar is of mainly 65.1% Mestizo, 24.8% African and 10.1% Spanish. Population *11,241,161 Age structure * 0–16 years: 14% (1,573,762) * 17–64 years: 66% (7,419,167) * 65 years and over: 20% (2,248,232) The literacy rate in Bexar stands at 100%. Economy Bexar enjoys a very solid economy utilising the state capitalism model, with an annual GDP per capita of $B116,818. The Bexarans mine Marble and Uranium as exportable raw materials, primarily exporting to fellow members of Nordreich. Bexar receives, as imports, from those countries Aluminum, Cattle, Coal, Fish, Iron, Lumber, Oil, Rubber, Water, and Wheat. These imports combined with the domestic consumption of Marble, has allowed the successful development of an industrial base in the production of Steel, Automobiles, Beer, Construction, and Asphalt. Links *Consejo de Ministros *Fuerza Armada Nacional *History of Bexar *Economy of Bexar *Cuidad del Rey Category:Bexar Category:Deleted nations